Tenya Iida
|romaji = Iida Ten'ya |alias = Tenya (天哉 Ten'ya) Ingenium (インゲニウム Ingeniumu) |epithet = |birthday = August 22 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Hero License Exam Arc) |gender = Male |height = 179 cm (5'10½") |hair = Bluish black |eye = Red (manga) Blue (anime) |bloodtype = A |quirk = Engine |status = Alive |birthplace = Tokyo |family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Tensei Iida (Older Brother) Unnamed Grandparents |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. |teams = Team Todoroki |debut = Chapter 3 |debutanime = Episode 3 |voice = Kaito Ishikawa |eng voice = J. Michael Tatum |image gallery = Yes |fightingstyle = Close Combat}} |Īda Ten'ya}} is a student of U.A. High School's Class 1-A and its class president. He is one of the main protagonists. Appearance Tenya is a tall and muscular young man. He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses, which go with his serious attitude. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw. As a result of his Quirk, Tenya's calves are incredibly thicker than normal and are shaped like automobile engines with six exhaust ports coming out of them. Tenya's Hero Costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-colored helmet, a metal mask with holes that covers his entire face except his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots, extending up past his knees, which are specialized for his Quirk. Gallery Chapter 12.png|Tenya's manga profile. Tenya_as_a_child.png|Tenya as a child. Personality Tenya may look severe, but he's actually a very straightforward, earnest, intelligent and serious person. He tends to take everything very seriously, and because of this, he has a habit of jumping to conclusions, then enthusiastically speaking or acting based on said conclusions. For example, after assuming that Izuku had figured out the true nature of the U.A. Entrance Exam, Tenya acknowledged him as a worthy peer and has since held him in high esteem. All this enthusiasm leads Tenya to be hyperactive and intense, having some involuntary body tics such as moving his arms around in strange patterns and sometimes twitching his own body uncontrollably. Tenya is extremely dedicated to his studies and always eager to learn new things. As Class 1-A's representative, Tenya is obsessed with organization and discipline, expecting his classmates to follow suit, which more often than not annoys them. At the same time, Tenya takes personal responsibility for the safety of his classmates, considering it his duty as class representative to protect and keep them away from dangerous situations. Tenya is also a very humble person, willing to admit his mistakes and improve himself in areas he is lacking. This became clear when Tenya admitted that seeking vengeance against Stain was not the way a real Hero should act, deciding to leave his damaged left hand unhealed as a reminder of his recklessness and also as a motivation to pursue true heroism. Tenya also values honor and fair play and will become angered if it turns out that he is being manipulated. Being part of the highly-esteemed Iida Family, Tenya is proud of his lineage, and works hard to meet the expectations put on him. Tenya admires his older brother, Tensei Iida (also known as the , and wants to become a hero similar to him. His bond with his brother is so strong that after Tensei was severely injured by Stain, Tenya sought to avenge him by trying to hunt and dispose of Stain himself, breaking several rules of Hero work in the process, which otherwise would be extremely uncharacteristic of him. Having inherited the alias of Ingenium, Tenya now works hard to be able to uphold his brother's Hero name as well as the reputation of the Iida Family. Following that he is humble, Tenya is also very shy about informing Izuku and Uraraka that he is a "Rich boy", but does have pride in his family no matter what. Quirk and Abilities : Tenya's Quirk manifests in the form of engines in his calves, giving him super speed. His engines have multiple gears, allowing him to switch between at least First, Second, or Third Gear (more are implied) depending on the situation. Much like a real engine, his Quirk requires that the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs remain clear of obstructions in order to function properly. Moves * : This move allows Tenya to forcibly accelerate his Quirk, giving Tenya greatly enhanced speed for 10 seconds at the cost of disabling his engines for a short period of time afterward. Even Shoto Todoroki could not fully evade Recipro Burst and admits that he expected no less of its incredible speed. * : After Tenya manages to cool down the negative effects of Recipro Burst, he regains even more acceleration than before. Leadership Skills: Tenya is a strong leader, as shown when he was able to calm his panicked peers during an evacuation that was turning into a stampede. Tenya became President of Class 1-A after Izuku resigned and gave the position to him, thinking that he was better suited to the job. Equipment Hero Costume: Tenya's hero costume is an armored suit that supposedly decreases wind resistance but is actually mostly for decoration. Contrary to the appearance, his armor is lightweight. * : The boots contain cooling devices and other mechanisms that augment the performance of his engines. As a result, his running distance is greatly extended. * : The helmet reduces wind resistance. * : The muffler is for decoration. Battles Trivia * Tenya's name comes from , meaning "great runner". is a final exclamatory particle. * Tenya had two known preliminary designs. The first one was noticeably older and resembled nothing the current Tenya. The second one, in contrast, was extremely similar to current Tenya, albeit this design was much slimmer and not as tall or muscular. ** In regards to his hero costume, Tenya was extremely different from his final and current design. Most notably, the original concept featured a helmet with the shape of a dinosaur head. ** Iida's hero costume bares a resemblance to a Mobile Suit Gundam robot. * Tenya's U.A. data is as follows: ** Student No. 4 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 6th during the Entrance Exam ** Ranked 4th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranked 2nd in Class 1-A's grades. ** Ranked 4th during the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. If he had stayed for the closing ceremony, Tenya would have received 3rd place alongside Fumikage Tokoyami. * Tenya's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Tenya ranked 8th in the First Popularity Poll. ** Tenya ranked 8th in the Second Popularity Poll. ** Tenya ranked 5th in the Third Popularity Poll. * Tenya likes to study. * Tenya's favorite food is beef stew. Quotes *(To himself, in regards to Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, and Tensei Iida) "I'm a novice. I can't measure up to their standards! Be that as may... I have to stand up! Never again! Never again will they... or my brother... leave me behind in the dust!"My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 5 & 7-8 References Site Navigation ru:Тенья Иида it:Tenya Iida pl:Tenya Iida Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Iida Family Category:Mutants Category:Battle Trial Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Manual's Hero Office Category:Class Representatives